


Unadulterated Lust

by CandyMonroe



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Time, Lust, Smutlet, Tony Lusts After Mel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyMonroe/pseuds/CandyMonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request written for a friend.</p><p>It was something Tony had dreamed about, night and day, needing, wanting, aching to touch her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unadulterated Lust

Hands trailing over flushed skin. Lips sliding over sweat. Fingers touching forbidden flesh.

It was something Tony had dreamed about, night and day, needing, wanting, aching to touch her, to take Mel as his own. He would watch her, fantasising about running his fingers through her fire red hair, to gaze into those sweet emerald eyes and just kiss her. He wanted to feel her soft skin beneath his lips, her flesh bruising beneath his fingertips as he fucked her. Oh, how he dreamt of her soft, sweet voice turning rough and dirty, letting the moans spill from her precious pink lips and screaming his name. To feel her lithe body writhing beneath him, to overwhelm her with unadulterated pleasure.

The desire – the _hunger_ – would deafen his ears and cloud his mind, leaving him powerless  to understand anything that was happening beyond himself and the vision of beauty that would stand before him. Then she moved, she stared him down and broke him as she stalked over, eyes roaming his body in the most enticing way and hips swaying from side to side to only music she could hear. He stood to meet her, knees almost threatening to buckle before she was on him, arms winding round him and drawing him closer as their lips met. Skin warmth beneath his fingers as he traced patterns down her body, teasing the skin with electric touches and whispering dirty, filthy, gorgeous thoughts against her lips. Hot and messy, fingers beginning to fumble against the too many clothes, nails scratching and teeth biting their way along scorching skin.

Tony bit his lip hard, feeling the blood rise to meet his teeth as he pressed closer to Mel, lifting her and pushing her against the wall as his lips met her own again, nipping at the plush skin and fighting against her tongue in a rough kiss. Her hips ground down as his bucked up to meet her and he pulled away from the wall, fingers tangling in the silken shirt she wore, ripping it from her body before taking her away to his bed and kicking the door closed behind him. 


End file.
